Predator
This article is about the PL 6 hero in the Portlandia universe. For other uses please see this page. Born Casey Rajotte, Predator is an up-in-coming superhero based out of downtown Portland, Oregon. His powers, which seem to have manifested gradually from the end of his fall term at PSU in 2012. Shortly thereafter, in odd coincidence. While his super powers may seem slightly benign in comparison to the powers of some others in the Portland Metro Area, they suit him just as well. Biography Born and raised a relatively normal child of the 90's and the younger brother of the future Nitro, Casey grew up fairly normal, if someone reclusive. Once Casey graduated and after some time growing out of his reclusive childhood habits, went to school for a degree in Chemistry. Hoping that he could do better for his amitions of bettering the world, he ended up changing his major to Mechanical Technology Engineering with a minor in Physics. Working harder and harder toward the end of fall term in 2012, Casey began to realize that he was sleeping less and less without any ill effects, but the true gravity of the situation did not strike till undetermined when Casey had stopped sleeping entirely, yet realized how much more produtive and innovative he had become when he figured how to make nuclear AA batteries out of household materials and used them to power a primative force field generator. Powers Innately, Predator has few powers two of which are shared with his brother Nitro. Quickness - Similar to his brother Nitro, Predator has developed a super human reflexes. Though his is more the product of refined thought processes and mental fortitude than an element of super speed. Sleep Immune - 'The second power that Predator shares with Nitro. It is very simply a case of super-powered insomnia. With the added benefit that even though Predator can stop thinking long enough to sleep, he no longer even needs to. '''Super IQ - '''Predator's most unique ability. An undergrad with the mind of Einstein, Tesla, Hawking, Edison fused together. Suit To compensate his relative lack of powers, and because well, he didn't have too much else to do over winter break; Predator has devopled and build a very primative powersuit with an array of superior scientific abilities. '''Torso Suite- '''Magnetic Warp, Personal Cloak, Plasma Shield, Air Processor. '''Arm Suite- 'Servo Motors, Powerfist, Composite Pulse Laser. 'On The Fly' Devices Current events seem to indicate that superpowers seem to be spreading beyond Team Awesome, it has been realized by Predator that devices build from scratch and on the fly to serve a particular interest. Below is a list of such devices: '''Bad Touch Gloves: Paralyzation. First used in Pittock Mansion, Forest Park. Telepurifier: '''Immunity (Posion), Teleportation. First used in Townshend Tea. '''Recovery Pack: Healing. First used outside Shanghai Tunnels. 'A.D.S. Defense System: '''Immunity (Acid), Shield. Unused. Arkham Asylum There has been interest in the construction of an advanced prison system to detain superpowered villians; a task which current, human, containment measures will not suffice. Unfortunately Arkham is still in the conceptual stages. Possible concepts for Arkham include: Robotic security, Power nullification fields with Star Trek style Replicators for food. Hypersleep/Cold Sleep/Temporal Stasis ...''To Be Continued...